


we've waited so long.

by rolie_polie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance AU, M/M, Meeting for the first time, and slight mentions of anxiety and divorce, it's mostly just fluff and happiness and a lot of crying, like a liiil bit angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolie_polie/pseuds/rolie_polie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years and seven months had felt like an eternity of waiting. <br/>But all of a sudden, it seemed like nothing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've waited so long.

Three years and seven months had lead to this day. Three terrifying, incredibly difficult, and happy years had brought Armin here.

Sixteen-years-old, riding the city bus to the airport with tears stinging his eyes. So many nerves were bouncing around in his gut; nervousness and excitement, all swirling along with terror. Because finally, after three years and seven incredibly long months, the blond was going to meet Eren Jaeger, who'd been his best friend for two years, and his boyfriend for one. They'd met when Armin was thirteen, Eren fourteen, through Instagram of all possible social networks. Eren had been running a fandom account, and Armin's account was an absolute disaster of poems and sloppy sketches, all of which he hated - but Eren thought were phenomenal. He expressed this excitedly by commenting on every single one of Armin's photos.

_Every. Single. One._

And somehow, it lead to occasional conversations, which lead to daily conversations, which then lead to exchanging every form of contact they had. They became close within the span of four months, and their relationship strengthened over the next few years. Of course, being teenagers in the society they were, there were bound to be several bumps and ruts in the road as they waited impatiently for the day they would meet.

Armin's anxiety had piqued to a point where he couldn't attend school as much anymore, and Eren's parents had divorced, leaving him angry and irritable. Those were only two of the troubles they had to face through the past three years, and Armin smiled softly to himself as he blinked tears away again.

Those times had been awful, and yet here he was, about to meet the boy who had loved every piece of him that he could, despite having no way to show him that other than through weekend Skype calls and good morning texts. It was turning Armin into a disaster of emotions, and he knew he was going to burst into tears any minute now if he didn't stop thinking all these sappy thoughts. His heart stuttered when the airport came into view. The blond swallowed hard, tugging at the sleeves of his white knit sweater and shifting.

_You're so close now. Only a few more minutes, Armin_ , he told himself, his heart rate speeding up. It felt too long as the bus slowly made it's way to the entrance of the airport, slowing to a stop and parking. Armin, stomach in his shoes and his heart in his throat, stood up and made his way to the door as quickly as possible. He hopped off with little grace, and everything was a blur as the teenager entered the building.

_Oh god, please don't throw up when you see him, you idiot, don't you dare throw up. Or cry like a baby. Or scream. Just don't do something stupid._

Armin's world seemed to slow to a stop as he made his way to baggage claim in search of Eren, following the directions he'd been texted and searching for the right gate. And when Armin finally made it, and spotted his boyfriend with a suitcase and emerald eyes scanning the crowd, he completely _froze_. This was so entirely unreal.

Looking at Eren, Armin could only think that he looked even more beautiful in person than he did online, with his stupid fucking punk get up, and his stupid beanie, and his stupid pretty eyes, and all sorts of things Armin would call stupid, when really he loved every single one of those stupid things. His breathing became quick. What was he supposed to do? Call out to him? What if this went all wrong? What if Eren was unsatisfied with what Armin was like in person? God, meeting him face to face felt like meeting someone for the first time, even though Armin knew him so well. He knew that there were tattoos hidden underneath the teenager's red sweater, and he knew that the piercing in his lip had been done without his parents' consent. Armin knew that Eren had punched a kid once simply for saying poetry was dumb, because he knew Armin loved poetry. He knew that Eren was smarter than people thought he was, and he knew that he was also stronger too. And though Armin knew all of these things about Eren, and knew that the brunet knew so many things about him too, he found himself rooted to the spot. He was so scared, and so happy all at once. The blond tapped his boot against the ground, hands curling slightly and his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Just as he finally opened his mouth to call out, the brunet spotted him.

And his eyes _lit up like the fucking sun._

Suddenly, Armin forgot to be scared, or nervous, and the brightest of smiles spread across his cheeks. Tears sprang to his eyes as he waved, so dumb founded he nearly forgot how to move. But with one step forward, the reality of everything finally registered, and he took a sharp breath.

_This is real. It's not just your daydreams anymore. Eren's here. He's fucking here, so go to him you absolute idiot_. With that nice piece of self-encouragement, Armin sped up, not quite brave enough to run, but too restless to simply walk. And then he was right in front of Eren, looking up at him for a mere millisecond before he was enveloped in the biggest hug of his life. The blond let out a watery laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Everything was registering now, and the tears finally made their way down his cheeks.

"Oh my god," He whispered hoarsely, laughing, "Holy shit, this is real."

"Yeah," Came Eren's own watery laugh of a response, "Yeah, this is real, baby."

Armin had absolutely no clue what to say then, so he remained comfortable in Eren's embrace for as long as he could. Neither seemed all that intent on letting go, but when they finally did, they could only smile at each other widely, wiping their tears off and laughing. It was a clumsy and confusing greeting, with lots of hugging, quite a bit of kissing, and large bouts of murmuring in between. Some people stopped to stare, but honestly, the two teenagers were far past the point of caring right now.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Eren grinned, squeezing Armin's smaller hand, "Webcams do _not_ do you justice."

The blond smiled, his cheeks light pink and his eyes soft and happy. His responses would usually be modest, but he was far too happy right now to deny the compliment.

"You are too. You really, really are," He replied, sniffling softly as his tears cleared up.

Eren could only smile, shaking his head in disbelief as he held Armin, touching his cheek and running his fingers through the gold locks of hair.

"This is crazy." He laughed, "This is so crazy. I was so scared I was never going to meet you in person."

Armin giggled, "Well; here you are, though."

"Yeah," Eren grinned, "Here I am." The two embraced yet again, appreciating every second of contact, and making up for the three years that they could never touch. 

And suddenly those three years and seven months felt like nothing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like only two hours to write altogether and its total shit but idk long distance relationships make me happy.   
> also i headcanon Armin has anxiety rly hard so i use it in almost everything i write im so horrible kill me.   
> I'm not sure if this should be rated Teen b/c of the swears but oh well. If you think I should change it please lemme know.


End file.
